Eternal Calm (Record Keeper)
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | abilities = }} Eternal Calm was a continuous Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Players followed Gullwings cousins Yuna and Rikku on their sphere hunter misadventures. Wakka and Kimahri also joined as the girls traveled Spira and battled the Leblanc Syndicate in what would ultimately become their mission to save Spira from an ancient threat. Layout |classic mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Garment Grid Recovery |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=10 |classic boss 1=???? |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Flight of the Impostor, Part 1 |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=12 |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= |classic 4=Flight of the Impostor, Part 2 |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=19 |classic boss 4=Machina Ranger, YAU-28 |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Flight of the Impostor, Part 3 |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=24 |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |classic 6=Ormi & Logos |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=31 |classic boss 6=Logos, Ormi |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic first time 6= |classic mastery 6= x10 x10 |classic 7=Leblanc Takes the Stage |classic stages 7=1 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=Leblanc |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= |classic mastery 7= x10 |elite 1=Battle with the Syndicate |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=33 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x2 x10 |elite 2=Visit to the Gagazet Ruins |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Bomb |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 |elite 3=Syndicate Tagalongs |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=40 |elite boss 3=Logos, Ormi, Leblanc |elite completion 3=3,000 gil |elite first time 3= x2 |elite mastery 3= x5 x5 |elite 4=Logos the Interloper |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=42 |elite completion 4=3,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x2 x2 |elite 5=Ormi the Interloper |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=49 |elite boss 5=Nashornx3 |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= x2 |elite mastery 5= x2 |elite 6=Leblanc's Close Call |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=54 |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= |elite mastery 6= x3 x3 |elite 7=One Step from the Sphere |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=58 |elite boss 7=Boris |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x4 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Gullwings’ Rivals + |elite stages 8=2 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Logos, Ormi Leblanc |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x5 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=Impostor ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=???? |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite first time 9= |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite 10=Sphere Guardian +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Boris |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x2 |elite mastery 10= x8 |elite 11=Leblanc Syndicate Ultimate |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=60 |elite boss 11=Logos, Ormi, Leblanc |elite completion 11=90,000 gil |elite first time 11= x3 |elite mastery 11= x4 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events